The Royal Blue Blur
by Asxn
Summary: Years pass after the marriage of King Sonic Ogilvie Hedehog and Queen Sally Acorn and not only has the media caught on to a loss of connection between the royals, but so has Sally. Will their marriage last to see through to a beautiful, happy end or will it fall to pieces in a horrific incident of sadness and terror.
1. - 1 -

\- 1 -

Despite taking the roll many years ago, becoming King still had its disadvantages to the Hedgehog. He was never well trained for the job and felt like he was always learning something new which often times the stress would get to him. He lost connection with many friends learning to deal with his personal issues whilst understanding his role as a man married into royalty, still trusting the support from his fellow friends, Knuckles and Tails when he gave them his time, but very rarely if at all. The closest connection to the two that Sonic had left was through his wife, Queen Sally Acorn, not only born into leadership but having her leadership spread out through the freedom fighters during the reign of Robotnik, she knew how to maintain her lifestyle and relationships, arguably closer to the king's old companions than he was. The queen knew there were issues with her husband but she never felt it was her right to question his actions as it was understandable for him to respond in such a way to his duties, even now, 30 years later.

Through their marriage the two had become more distant, but knowing she was still the closest person to Sonic, Sally didn't feel bad about it and accepted that this was the type of man her husband grew to become. However the tabloids always had something to say, even from day one of their marriage claiming the two were much too young to wed. The real issue with the tabloids was when sonic was claimed to be found talking to much younger women and Sally herself no longer saw her husband as often as she once did. Eventually she was sleeping in their bed alone and when awoken by anything it was usually to the sound of knocking on her door which she knew did not belong to her husband, but to his old friend Tails, whomst Sally had often asked to help her with looking after her children, Sonia and Manik. Tails loved children, his Ex wife and him had two of their own and there were many times that the Prowers and Acorns would meet up, not including the Blue hedgehog, currently known as king, formerly known as "friend".

Whilst reading the paper, all Sally could keep her eyes on were the gossip columns. The news was so disrespectful for her family's privacy and it was obvious she wasn't pleased. With a huff, she puts down the paper that claimed her husband was once again seen talking to mysterious women. A younger woman at that. Sally knew she shouldn't of let the gossip get to her but the thought of her husband abandoning his role as king, abandoning their family, abandoning her.. She felt betrayed. Sally always thought she did well for her age, sure she had a few marks and wrinkles, its what happened with age but in the end, she couldn't compete with a younger woman and she knew sonic's distance would only make it easier for him to leave, her slow and aging lifestyle was obviously no longer enough for her fast paced husband. During the short times when together, she was finding it hard to keep up and she always felt it would be a bother to him eventually.

Tails looks up from the kids, despite the rocky relationship with sonic, he always felt connected to him and never gave up hope that things would patch up. The rare interaction was always a positive one as if Sonic had worked up the energy to be the same hedgehog he was 30 years ago. However mr. Prower was an intelligent man and could tell when things were rough, and oh how he knew things were rough. Through the disappointment in Sally's face, the last years worth of gossip and Sonics long lasting disappearances, he couldn't help but to feel the worst was happening and that possibly the gossip was right.

Through the sounds of the children playing, there were only mutual, distant looks between the two adults in the room, each knowing the other had something in mind, something to say, but never having the guts to bring it up. They kept the peace like this every day they were together which turned to every month, with a small hope that maybe their worst fears weren't a reality, however, there's only so long one could hold back before they were to break down into insanity.


	2. - 2 -

Sally sat on her couch, chin resting on her hand, she displayed her usual distant look, despite seeming to be watching over the kids, her eyes are completely glazed over. Tails sees the pain in the Queen's eyes and slams his fists against the kitchen bench yelling "I can't take it anymore!" shocking sally with the smash of a plate. "You can't keep living like this, we can't keep living like this!"

In awe, Sally barely says "M..Miles?"

"It's time we address it Sal. You can't live like this, something is wrong and you know that everyone else can see it too. You can't keep ignoring the situation, take it from me, you have kids and they don't deserve to live like this."  
She looks away "I don't know what your talking about Miles...:"  
"Sal…" he breathes in, "I'm a mechanic, I'm not exactly an idiot. If I know how to build a plane from my own blueprints, I'm sure I can read a situation and god damn it Sally, your situation is a mess."

"Go to your rooms" she mutters, refusing to abandon eye contact with the Fox, her children left without a single sound. "You don't understand anything Mr. Miles Prower" She stands "You don't understand and you will never understand! There is no damn way in hell that I could ever leave or abandon Sonic and you know that. I love him still to this day. He's done so much for us, for the city… for me"

A look of disgust falls over Tails' face but keeping himself cool, he kisses his teeth with a smack "I never mentioned leaving sonic.'  
The queen holds her place "but you were thinking it."

"You really don't believe I understand?" Tails continues "honestly and truly that I don't understand. Excuse me your royal highness but have we forgotten that I've known the man since the age of 4, but you really don't think I understand? He was there for me through the thickest situations but I don't understand? To this day I am visiting to help look after his fucking kids despite his lack of involvement in my life but I still don't understand?" the Fox stares piercingly into the squirrel's eyes "Sally, I love you, but you're a monster in my eyes, I watched him get married and with a broken heart, I smiled because I saw him live the life he dreamed and finally marry the woman he loved but sure, I'm the one who doesn't understand."

There's a silence in the air before Tails takes a final breath "Sally, you wouldn't know true love if it smacked you in the face, there are some sacrifices love makes you take and all you seem to do is ignore it."

Sally is shocked, almost speechless, she can only look over tails as is he were in a new light, another side of him has shown through that she never thought she'd see before. "Miles… are you…?" she gulps  
"You really thought I was here for you?" he mutters, watching sally's eyes dart in any direction but to find his own deadly glare. "Sometimes people give up dreams and make sacrifices for those they love... look.." he holds off "I never said to leave Sonic but if were going to mention letting go, leaving, giving up dreams. Well... Sonic was my dream Sal, it hurt me enough to let him be with the woman he loves and it was hard enough to watch by, smiling, as if there wasn't an issue. So to think he could be with another woman hurts like you would not believe."

They hold off, taking a moment to collect themselves, the two fall to the floor.

"Mina and I didn't work, I loved Mina but it was never the same." Tails places both of his hands in his lap "Our marriage never filled that obvious void that sonic left me with the moment you started wearing that ring. I knew I'd be ok, that I could live with it as long as he was with the one he truly loved. So, to find out he's unhappy hurts, to find out it's not you, hurts."

Sally looks back on all this new information given to her, putting two and two together and filling in the spaces for her many questions. How long has Tails felt this way? Was this the source of his seemingly perfect marriage's failure? She becomes dizzy, holding her head in her hands "That's fucked Tails" is all she can say, she looks up at him desperate for a better answer, for a laugh, to know this was all a joke "This is really fucked Tails. My husband might be cheating on me and all you can do is tell me I'm a monster and that you've not only have you been gay this whole time but _my_ husband is the one you want to be with? _This is so fucked Tails_."  
A loud slap echoes through the hallway as a tear falls down the fox's cheek and Sally places her and over her own, now swelling cheek, realising the nerve she must of pulled to cause such a reaction.

"You know no one calls me Tails anymore and honestly, I don't think you have the right to call me that after what you just said, so I don't want to ever hear you say that word again"

Suddenly, the silence is broken by the sound of a car pulling in through the driveway, there he appears, the Blue hedgehog, the king, sir. Ogilvie "Sonic" Maurice Hedgehog himself, placing his coat over his shoulder as he kicks at his shoes. As per usual, unamused, uninterested, sighing as though each day of his life had become harder and harder to live through. Looking up, he sees tails and sally staring at each other with a silence so sharp it could cut him, and his children, nowhere to be seen.

"Are the kids in bed already?" he asks, attempting to break the uncomfortable tension.

I'm sorry, sonic RAN HOME, THEY COULD HEAR HIS FUCKING SHOES APPROACH FROM MILES AWAY, HE PARKED HIS FUCKING SHOES IN THE DRIVEWAY! WHY WOULD THE WORLDS FASTED HEDGEHOG HAVE A CAR? OF COURSE HE RAN!

Suddenly, the silence is broken by the sound of shoes parking, his very tired, mid life crisis fueled legs stop at a halt, REEEEEK! Dust blows off through the driveway as he parks his fucking shoes and the room becomes a mess with all the fucking wind resistance. There, walking into his home with his very tired legs because sure, he can still somehow walk after all that running, he appears, the Blue hedgehog, the king, sir. Ogilvie "Sonic" Maurice Hedgehog himself, placing his coat over his shoulder as he kicks at his shoes. As per usual, unamused, uninterested, sighing as though each day of his life had become harder and harder to live through. Looking up, he sees tails and sally staring at each other with a silence so sharp it could cut him, and his children, nowhere to be seen.

"Are the kids in bed already?" he asks, attempting to break the uncomfortable tension.

Tails looks away, "think about what I told you Sally"

Sally opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out. She felt weak that she couldn't say anything in front of sonic despite her many years learning to deal with the duties of a queen.

"I'm off" continues tales "see you later Sal" he walks to the front door, refusing to even glance at the hedgehog he still nods his head respectfully "Sonic…" before slamming the door behind him.

Sonic feels a chill through the room and laughs it off, unable to even fathom what their conversation was about, but whatever it was it left neither of the fellow freedom fighters happy and he suddenly feared the worst, looking deep at his reflection in the eyes of his wife. Sally walks into the kitchen to inspect the smashing noise from earlier. "Sal-"

"Dont."

Sonic lowers his white gloved hands

"Just.. dont."


	3. - 3 -

He can only guess how hurt his wife must feel, he was never around anymore and he knew this would affect their family life eventually but he just couldn't bring himself around to doing anything about it. Not allowing to let sonic think any further, Sally continues "We- we need to talk, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Sonic looks away, ashamed and unable to look Sally in the eyes, how could he keep such a secret away from his queen, this woman, the mother of his blood? He's disgusted in himself and been disgusted for a long time. He didn't know what else to do without hurting everyone else, but in the process, it hurt so much more to keep his life a secret than it was to come out and say it from the beginning. Things have been different, and it's been like that for a while now, how much longer could he have kept to himself before it was too late, how much longer did he really think he had?

"I know what you've been doing." she continues, calmly cleaning up the broken plate in the kitchen.

"I can explain!"

"Save it." she looks up, glaring. "We all know, Tails knows. I'm sure the kids have noticed something is wrong too." Her cheek begins to sting as she holds back crying, unable to tell if its from the physical pain or the overwhelming emotion of finally snapping, either way, she cant help but act upon it, slamming her fists onto the same bench Tails did earlier, startling Sonic as he reacts with a jump. "Sal, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you."

Sally holds her face, tears begin to fall "You're not sorry, you never were sorry. If you really cared you wouldn't of done this in the first place, you obviously have no idea how important you were to this family, apparently more important to others too." She begins to freak out, she screams "Do you even realise how this could hurt the kingdom!?" dropping the same plate on the floor she continues "just, get out." Sonic reaches out towards Sally in an attempt to comfort her before she slaps his hand away and taking one step forward screams " _Get out!_ "

Suddenly, again and again she repeats "Get out get out get out!" following and throwing pillows and objects at him as she backs the hedgehog into the front door "Get out of my home! Get out of my fucking life!" finally pushing him outside "Just get out!"

Tears continue, streaming down her face and with the final amount of strength thats he has left, she throws his phone at him, smashing it as it hits the concrete floor. "I'm sure you'll need this to call _them_ because now you need a place to stay!"

Sonic gasps, completely unable to comprehend the last minute, he may be fast but not fast enough to process the current situation. "M - my phone" he stutters.

"Your phone?" Sally screams, almost offended if she didn't already feel cheated on.

"Where would I go?" Sonic begins to plea.

"You know exactly where you can go, I'm so sick of you fucking lying to me"

Sonic sighs, picking up his shattered phone "I guess.." he pauses briefly "I could call Knuckles, he could help, he'll sho me da wae."

Sally gasps angrily before slamming the door.


	4. - 4 -

Sonic head toward the driveway, fiddling with his keychain before inserting the correct one into his shoes, looking behind him in preparation to reverse. He moves backward through his driveway and ran forward again down the road.

Drip. One at a time until all at once, the grey sky filled with flowing water, rain pouring heavy over the king's quills. Truly his day would only grow greyer.

Knuckles sat contently, his robe laying neatly against his crossed legs. Resting his head back to enjoy his nightly chick flick accompanied with his favourite rice milk tea and bikkies. He loved the sound of the pitter patter as the rain poured heavy outside, the mild warmth of the candles he lit around his beloved and well earned apartment.

Knock knock.

"It's knuckles" he responded, voice as smooth as rich melted chocolate, opening his front door.

Sonic stood before him, appearing pathetic, quills down and wet as water splashed lightly against his blue fur. He was driving in the rain, he was cold and he was uncomfortable wet. "Fam" Sonic says, a strain of desperation in his voice "I think I've lost da wae…"

Knuckles snickers, reaching his arm out toward his dear, long time friend "I can help, I wil sho u de wae."

They sit in knuckles lux apartment lounge suite, Knuckles fingers pressing the buttons on his universal remote, feeling it necessary to turn down the tv. "Do you want a tea? Something to eat?" He suggested "You look cold."

"No, n- no I'm fine" Sonic stuttered "Knuckles, I need some help but I don't know where to start. This hole I've gotten myself into is much too deep now and there's no way out."  
"I thought you weren't yourself lately. You know," he gave a wink "I'm always there for you. We've knowing each other for almost 30 years, there's nothing I- no. _We_ can't handle."

"Thanks Knuckles" Sonic looks down at his cold hands, the gloves didn't do shit for warmth. "I- I messed up, Knuckles. Sallys upset with me." He sighed "I'm not surprised if Miles hates me too, he refused to look at me on the way out."

Knuckle's monofingered hand rest comfortably upon sonic's knee. "I'm sure things will be ok, you just need to tell me whats wrong?"

Sonics breath, deep and shaking before he let himself continue. He was finally going to say it, finally admit to the secret he had been keeping for so long. "I-" he began, a short silence as he licked his dry, chapping lips. "Knuckles, I have cancer."  
Kill bill sirens ring through Knuckle's ears. He was speechless. "F- for how long?"  
Sonics head nod down, slowly placing his hands onto his scalp, lifting against what appearing to be netting against his fur before he slipped off his quills. "Knuckles," His bald head looked up "I'm dying."

Knuckles hands placed themselves over his mouth instantly. "Sonic, how long were you planning to keep this to yourself?" He gasps.

Sonic laughs under his breath. He didn't know how to respond to Knuckles' question, He never imagined he would be the one in such a situation as his own. "I guess, I didn't want anyone to know… ever." His voice wavered "I was just going to fight it. Knuckles, I'm strong right? I've gone through so much already, we've all been through a lot, together. I can't imagine us…" his voice cut, hiccuping through his now falling tears. "I can't imagine us… not winning... y'know?" his cheeks now wet with tears as salty as the ocean "I've never felt so pathetic, so helpless."

Knuckles watches over, unable to disagree with how pathetic he really did look. He'd never seen the hedgehog so… destroyed. So weak. "You're joking right?" His laugh, subtle and hurt "this is a joke?"  
Sonic looks up, away from his hands and simply shakes his head in a slow silence. "Knuckles, I'm stage 4."

"Where? What type?"

"I have- sorry" he sniffles "I have cancer in my fast."

The two sat silent, Sonic letting Knuckles ponder the newfound information before he continued in a panic. "I'd rather fucking die than lose my legs, lose my speed. I may be pathetic right now but nothing could ever be more pathetic than being… not only on the same level but possibly even lower, slower, than the average man. To have to? Take transport to places, to actually use my carport for its built intention, to use a car!? I'm not that pathetic, Knuckles, no matter how ill I become."

Knuckles nods his head down "I understand. So, what's going to happen to the kingdom, to your family?" Knuckles gasped again in realisation, beginning to look away into the distance. "What will you tell Miles?" Knuckles knew all along of Miles' feelings of affection toward Sonic.

Sonic, rubbing his bald head once again let out a pathetic laugh. It's the only response he could make "I think he already knows, he seemed incredibly upset with me when I saw him earlier."  
Knuckles low voiced hums "How upset was he?" The poor boy, all Knuckles could focus on now was how distraught their two tailed friend would have been when he heard the news.  
"He refused to even look at me, he just left the house."

Knuckles sat, already upset on his own behalf but as the empathetic echidna that he was, put others first and couldn't help but worry about the reactions of Sonic's loved ones. "I think you should call him. I think you really need to talk." He added "Maybe it hasn't fully processed."  
Sonic sighs a wobbling sigh, he didn't know how many more confessions he could make. The one was hard enough as is. "I don't know if I can tell him. I know know the right wae to do et."  
Knuckles offers sonic a ride "It's best you talk, in person. I think he needs the true and rightful proof." His eyes peering over the bald scalp that shone before him.

Knuckles takes out his phone as he placed his behind into the seat behind the wheel, calling Miles who's contact name sat there, still by the name of "tails". It takes a few rings before the end of the line silences. "Miles, Miles are you doing well?" Knuckles asks in concern.

Miles huffs. "I'm fine, just a little steamed. Whats up?"

Knuckles steered the wheel sharply, attempting to focus on the road, the dying hedgehog in his passengers seat and the phone in his hand, replying distantly. "I want to talk with you in person, I think this is important. Are you currently out? We need to meet up" His voice harshened "now."

"Oh no, yea Knuckles, I'm at my workspace, just organising the screws I just bought. Whats up?"  
"I'll tell you when I get there, I don't know if this is something to discuss over the phone, especially when you put in the factor that I'm driving."

"Yea, I get that Knuckles. It's sort of risky to be driving and calling at the same time. I'll see you soon then, I guess."

Knuckles car pulls up, in view layed out a series of aerodynamic vehicles. Sonic began to feel sick, hyperventilating as to calm himself. "Knuckles, I don't think i can do this. I _can't_ do this!" he grabs Knuckle's arm "You need to tell him for me, I can't do this Knuckles."  
Knuckles push against sonic, unhinging his fingers that dug into his fur. "Look at you, you're pathetic after all. What happened to the Sonic you used to be, the Sonic that saved the world from a robot uprising and now you can't even talk to your best friend?"

Sonic looks down sadly "You're right. I am pathetic."

Knuckles sighs "No, you're not. Sonic, I'm sorry. You're actually the strongest man I know, I just wish you would prove to me and the rest of the world that I'm not wrong. I believe in you and despite how it may feel, Miles believes in you too. So, show him the Sonic he's always known, even in these trying times, someone has to be strong. Be strong Sonic."


	5. - 5 -

_Be strong sonic. Be strong sonic._ Thats a lot to ask for when you're stage 4.

Tails was his best friend, though it had been years since they'd been together like such, not to mention years since Sonic had ever called Miles by that name. But not too long later, that same Miles, mr. Tails Prower was standing at the entrance to his garage with a stern glare peeking through the angered shadows of his face. "What's _he_ doing here?" Miles voice bursts "I don't want anything to do with _that man._ "

"Miles-"

"Cut it out you two" Knuckles fist cut in between the hedgehog and fox. "If you don't settle this then I'm going to knock the shit out of both of you. And you can't risk that, your royal baldness, not when you don't have much time yourself."

"You're right…" Sonic sighs briefly.

"What's he talking about Sonic?" Mile's

"Miles, I thought you knew?"  
"I didn't want to believe it." Miles turns his head away as if to focus back on the blueprints he'd been working on.  
"I don't think anyone wants to believe it but it's true" Knuckles pat his glove down on the fox's shoulder.  
"If I could stop it I would Miles. I'd do anything to fix this."

"You could've told me sooner at least. I don't like not knowing these things Sonic, I don't like not being part of your life anymore." Miles cried out.  
"I can't do anything more than what I've done today. I'm sorry for not telling you about my cancer. I was worried, I was hoping I could be cured fast enough for no one to worry."  
"Wait…" Miles peered back over his shoulder "Cancer?"  
"In his fast." Knuckles backed sonic up, wallowing in a small nod of his head "Stage 4, I'm afraid."

Miles was furious, he began to yell "Sonic! I thought you were cheating on Sally, not fucking dying from cancer. How could you be stage 4!?"

"Cheating?" Sonic was taken aback by the assumption, how could Miles really believe he was cheating. Sonic the hedgehog is no cheater.

Miles began to sob, to hiccup. Wiping at his eyes frantically trying to stop himself "I've never been so emotionally up then down in my life Sonic. One moment you're cheating then you're not then you have cancer. I'm not mad, I'm just upset. I kind of wish you _were_ cheating on Sally now."

"Miles, I don't have much time left. I wanted you to know that I've never once thought of you as any less than my best friend and I never wanted to see you mad at me again." Sonic pleaded "It hurts to see you so upset with me."  
"If I'm your best friend, then why did you stop calling me by the name you gave me."  
"Mile-"  
"What was the nickname you gave me Sonic?" Miles snapped.  
"... Tails."  
"Thats right, its Tails. You're so unoriginal and stupid sometimes, I have two tails coming out of my ass and you went for the obvious but when you stopped talking to me I missed that name. I didn't want to hear anyone use it again if it wasn't married with your voice." he announced between his overflowing tears.  
"Tails, I didn't know"

Knuckles backed off, was his fox friend going to say it, to finally confess his feelings?  
"There's a lot you don't know Sonic. It's been so many years, you've been so distant."

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry won't cut it and now youre dying so I'll never get the apology I truly wished for." his fists clenched by his thighs.

"If there's anything I could do, please tails. Anything."  
"Don't die" he ordered  
Sonics mouth opened, he gazed away in a sadness, a horrible pain as though his heart had broken "You know I can't do that."  
"Then tell me sonic, how much longer do you have."  
"I don't know. Any day now. I thought it was best to spend my last hours with my friends and family so I came home."  
Tails ran over to hug Sonic "I'm sorry"  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Because I only thought about myself. You deserve to have your last moments with your family."  
"You and knuckles are my family."  
"And sally?"  
"Sal too. I love Sal but us three, were the real trio. If i was to die beside anyone I'd be glad to say it was next to you." Sonic said, sobbing as he grabbed hold of Miles in his arms for a hug.

"Awh" Knuckles walked over slowly with his arms raised, kneeling down to complete the embrace, wrapping himself around his two friends. "It won't be the same without you pal."  
"No, I've been gone long enough. You've both grown so much without me and I've never been more proud to call you my friends." Sonic laughed soft and slow.  
"Thats beautiful, Sonic" Miles sniffs "You've always said the most reassuring things."  
"Go on. Without me. Live to the fullest." Sonic's voice fades out, his grasp of the two slowly losing strength.

"Sonic?" Miles calls. "Sonic!"

"Hey sonic, buddy. Are you alright?" Knuckles adds.

"I'm fine. I'm happy. I think I'm able to let go." Sonic's voice croaks.  
"Sonic no, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
"No! Sonic!" Miles screams "I've always loved you, I can't let you go now!"

"Thats. Gay. miles." His laugh weak with his fluttering eyes "I love you… too."  
The fox screams in agony shaking the hedgehog.

"That's enough tails, we need to get help!"  
"He's gone knuckles, he's GONE!" Miles cried, he let his head fall toward his friends chest that had now stopped moving.  
"Yeah… you're right." Knuckles confirmed, attempting to hide his teas. "Let's call Sally."


End file.
